digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Poyomon
Poyomon is a Slime Digimon. With a translucent body, it is a Digimon Baby that drifts through the "Net Ocean" like a jellyfish. As it has the most primitive structure among the Digimon discovered to date, it has been showered in attention as the " ", the key to solving the mystery of the origin of Digimon, by the scholars and enthusiasts studying the roots of Digimon. Attacks * : Spits powerfully acidic bubbles from its mouth to defend itself from intruders. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Poyomon (ポヨモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , onomatopoeia for toddling. Fiction Digimon Adventure Several Poyomon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure 02 A Poyomon is the only Digimon kind to Ken when he comes looking for Wormmon at Primary Village. Poyomon are seen with Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Digimon Frontier Some Poyomon are at the Great Trailmon Race. Other Poyomon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Poyomon are among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon after the Digital World's destruction, and one bonds with Koichi Kimura. Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon Digimon Data Squad A Poyomon was among the Digimon caught in the vortex that appeared when humans were deleting Digimon. Digion Fusion Digimon World Poyomon digivolves to Tokomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Poyomon digivolves to Tokomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Poyomon digivolves to Tokomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Poyomon is at the Training 1 level and is a Neutral Attribute Digimon with no type. It can digivolve into Tokomon. Digimon World DS Poyomon is an In-Training Digimon that inhabits Data Forest. It can digivolve to Gomamon, Crabmon or Kamemon. After you defeat Goburimon, will give you Poyomon's scan data. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Poyomon is #004 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Machine element. Its basic stats are 70 HP, 62 MP, 37 Attack, 38 Defense, 31 Spirit, 26 Speed, and 10 Aptitude. It posseses the Fog Mantle 1 trait. Poyomon can be found in the Loop Swamp. It can digivolve to Crabmon, Gomamon, or Kamemon. In order to degenerate into Poyomon, your digimon must be at LV 3 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Poyomon is #004, and is an In-training level, Defense-class, Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Protection trait. It dwells in the North Marine. Poyomon can digivolve into Syakomon, Gomamon or Kamemon. In order to degenerate into Poyomon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Poyomon can be hatched from the Blue Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Poyomon is #5 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Pabumon can digivolve into Tokomon and Bukamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Poyomon is #5 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Super Bubble Blow; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Poyomon can digivolve into Tokomon, Bukamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Poyomon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. DigiCannon Poyomon appears in the Foxkids DigiCannon game. Digimon World Championship Poyomon digivolves to Tokomon (20 Holy AP), Bukamon (20 Aquan AP), Nyaromon (20 Beast AP), or Motimon pass time. Digimon Soul Chaser Poyomon digivolves to Tokomon and Goblimon. Digimon Links Poyomon can digivolve to Tokomon and Bukamon. Digimon ReArise Poyomon digivolves to one of Tokomon or Yokomon. Notes and references de:Poyomon